LoR:Rise/Chapter 3. Of Different Tongue
...And Knew This Couldn't Be True. "Okay Relyt, we have him tied up... Now what?" Ark says to me as he finishes tying the creature to a tree. "We wake him up and begin the interrogation. Hand me that rock." I command Ark to do. He grabs a rock that fits perfect me in my palm. I crash it into the monster and let him cry out loud. It continues crying and screeching a noise so high that our ears began to actually bleed. I put my hand over its mouth. "Fuck! This might not work!" I yell aloud to Ark who's cleaning the blood from his ears. "What gave it a away?" Ark sarcastically spits. Grr. There has to be away to get what we need from him but I suspect that no matter what we try to pull out or do to him, he'll let out his high screech. We cant cover his mouth otherwise we won't hear him speaking at all. Wait, does he even speak the same language? "Creature, what is your name?" I ask as I slowly remove my hand. He stops screeching and says nothing. "Can you even speak this language? Do you understand anything I'm saying right now?" I ask again. The creature still sits in silence. "Great, now I'm positive this is pointless. Relyt, let's just kill it and move one! We need to find the others and sitting here focusing on this thing isn't gonna get us any where close." Ark says as he unsheathes his sword. "Grr... Alright, take it's head off." I approve. "Go ahead, cut my head off! I've done my job." The creature finally speaks out. "What? You can speak?" Ark quickly questions. "Wait, what do you mean "your job"?" I ask him. "They're on they're way to come get you Relyt. I think it's Kraezar this time. If he comes, it'll truly be fun!" He frantically says before he laughs even more frantically. "Fuck! It was a set up! He's the bait and we got drew in! Damn, I wish I would have for seen this!" I quickly shout a Ark. "They're close Relyt. And it feels like a lot of them. This isn't good Relyt, we'll be out numbered." Ark says as skims his head left and right. "I know. Damn! What do we do?" I ask him. "Think we can run? Think there's enough distance between us and them?" Ark says. The creature rips out of the rope and happily says, "They're here." I pull out both my swords and get in front of Ark. He turns his back to mine and keeps his eye on the creature. I look in front and listen for the sound of feet running. I hear and see their silhouettes. I readied myself and leaped forward into the trees. Ark ran at the creature as the creature got ready to boom his high pitch screech at Ark. Her Eyes Are Open... "He's finally waking!" Marie says as she stands up. "He is? Argorok... Argorok... Argorok!" Saria yells. I lift my head and look around. "What? Where am I? Vio! Where's Vio?" I cry out. No one says anything. Everyone looks down. "What?" I ask in a saddened tone. "We saw them drag him through the doors face down. He was bloody and bruised and made no sound. The same thing happened to Darvus..." Illia says as she walks out of the shadows. "No! This can't be happening! How did Majora just come up and take Hyrule down so quickly?" I say trying to think to myself. Damn it! Where the hell is Relyt? Fuck! This can't be happening! "Grrr. How long have I been out?" I ask. "About two days? We were scared you wouldn't make it." Saria answers. "What do you mean?" I ask again with higher curiosity than last. "You were beaten and bruised way more than you look now but I healed most of your wounds. I'm surprised that your leg is fine though." Saria says with a smile and curiosity. I smile and hold her. "Well how long you guys been here?" I ask as I release her yet she still holds on. "A couple of days. Not sure how many for sure though." Illia replies as she sits right next to me. She scoots up real close to me. Saria shows a look of disapproval. Illia puts her hand on my thigh as she says in a innocent and somewhat sexual tone, "Argorok. I'm glad you're up. You can get us out of here now, right?" I get up and take a step forward to get the awkward to leave. " I wish. I don't have any weapons at all." I say as I start examining the energy force field that blocks us from leaving. I look into the dungeon. It looks pink and squishy as if we were inside something, like inside something living. "How do we even get out of here?" I ask out loud. Marie, who had been silent before, speaks now. "Argorok! I know how we can get out! Farore's Wind!" "That's actually not a bad idea!" I reply happily. "No! Come on now! Do you really think Majora would be that dumb to let magic work in here? Besides, I have a better idea." Illia says as she begins chuckling. This can't be good. << Past Next >>